Fan Mail
Fan Mail is a Supernanny: The Theory Animated spin-off mini-series where the Team Terrific 10 answer people's fan mail. Episodes are exclusive to view on Theory Watch. Episodes #Profanity Insanity #Not In Front of the Kids! Quotes Huizong: (reading letter) "" (Translation: My son has been picking up bad language from your show, please stop swearing, sigh, Dear overprotective f***face, it's not my f***ing responsibility to monitor your overdeveloped c**shot of a child, it's your job as a f***ing parent to monitor your a**head of a kid is doing in his spare time, stop being a pussy, grow some b***s, and do some f***ing parenting the world is not gonna change nor should it to accommodate your house spawn who's future teenage existence will mostly revolve around the word "F***ing", you don't like swearing, go f***ing blow yourself, ugly-b**** a**, c***sucking,, failure as a parent! Signed, the f***ing Second Lieutenant, Huizong Zhungxi) Reicheru: "Next letter, it says "Dear The Cast of Supernanny: The Theory Animated, my 2-year old son has been scared to pieces after seeing an episode of Season 4, he has seen two characters having sex, a man getting his brains blown out, a boy performing disgusting experiments, and kids killing, You have 24 hours to remove the episodes with sex and blood", Sign, DEAR OVERPROTECTIVE PARENT, IT'S NOT OUR F***ING REPONSIBLILITY TO MONITOR YOUR KID, DON'T YOU READ THE RATINGS, IT'S A 15-18 RATED, Why did you let your kid watch something like that, IT'S KIDS AND ADULT FIGHTING TO THE DEATH!, signed, the ghost girl, Reicheru." Huizong: "" (Translation: Next letter, My daughter likes your twin sister but I think she's a bad role model, Is there anyway you can change her so she can be a better image for young girls?, Dear woman, My sister has loads of fans, mostly men, who doesn't love her, I know your daughter loves her, but how old is your daughter, you do realize to watch A Song of War and Peace, you have to be 17 or over, and no, she's fine the way she is) Reicheru: "Okay, next letter, dear the cast, You guys are f***ing awesome, Marie's a cutie, Huizong's sexy, and you are all bada**!, thanks person who send this!" Hiro: "" (Translation: Next letter, Can you please change the uniforms that you WWII ghosts wear? It might spark outrage?, ugh, dear b****head, look, weren't I and my buddies from the F***ING TIME WE WERE ACTUALLY ALLOWED TO WEAR THIS! If you're ancestor was a POW during WWII, I'm f***ing sorry about him, and I feel for him, suffering lots of s*** at the hands of Japanese soldiers, they were many soldiers who suffered that, and I'm sorry, but forcing us to change our uniforms isn't going to do anything, We have warnings about this when watching A Song of War and Peace, so, don't like, don't watch!) Satoko: "" (Translation: Next one, Dear Satoko, Stop swearing, it's making you act like a child, sigh, dear w****, I can say whatever the f*** I want, Swearing isn't immature, you are immature, stop being such a pussy, go a pair of testicles, and actually shut up) Sophie: "Next letter!" (proceeds reading it) "Dear TT10, why the f*** do you have otters on the team that look like they came out of a Saturday morning cartoon?" (puts down the letter) "Hello, I'm related to PB&J Otter, and by that, I mean biologically!" Reception Category:Spin-Offs